The present invention related generally to an assembly of a fluid applicator and a check valve, and more particularly to a novel, one-piece molded check valve adapted for use with said applicator.
In many applications, it is desirable to provide a simple, and relatively economical, yet reliable valve for controlling the direction of fluid flow in a fluid carrying member, such as in a disposable applicator tip used in the application of enemas. Moreover, in this type of application, the disposable tip is assembled to a reusable syringe, and it is desirable to prevent the back-flow of fluid therethrough so that the syringe itself, or any fluid remaining therein will not become contaminated.
More specifically, concerning the above-mentioned example, a disposable enema applicator tip generally comprises an elongate tube-like portion having a fluid outlet port at one end thereof and a fluid inlet port at the opposite end thereof. Connecting means are provided such as an outwardly extending rim about the inlet port of the tube-like portion formed with internal threads to engage complimentary external threads on a flexible or elastomeric bottle, syringe, or the like holding a supply of fluid for injection through the disposable applicator tip. In such an application, it is desirable to have the check valve adjacent the inlet of the tube-like portion for restricting the direction of flow therethrough, and precluding contaminated fluid from entering the syringe. More particularly, it is desirable to have a valve so arranged and constructed as to be responsive to the application of pressure at the inlet, as for example, upon squeezing the elastomeric container or syringe, to allow the passage of fluid through the tube-like portion to the outlet port thereof. Such a valve must also be responsive to absence of said applied pressure or to back pressure created upon release thereof, for positively closing the valve and preventing any backflow. Thus, the relatively inexpensive applicator tip and valve assembly may be disposed of after use, while the more expensive elastomeric fluid container or syringe remains reusable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an improved disposable check valve for a fluid carrying device such as a disposable applicator tip or the like, for preventing any backflow of fluid therethrough.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a one-piece molded disposable check valve, in accordance with the foregoing object, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and yet highly reliable in operation.
Briefly, a valve according to the present invention comprises a first portion, which includes a flexible reed member, and a second portion including a valve seat. A flexible, integral hinge joins the respective portions to provide a one-piece valve. Said hinge means enable the respective portions to be folded over with the reed member engaging the valve seat to close a valve chamber, thus to define a one-piece valve structure, insertable into a disposable applicator tip or the like. Inlet means may be included in one or both portions to define a valve inlet into the valve chamber provided when the portions are folded together and inserted in the applicator tip.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the illustrated embodiment and the accompanying drawings. In this regard, it should be noted that a preferred form of the present invention will be discussed and illustrated; as such, said discussion and illustration is not intended to define the limits of the invention. It is contemplated that those skilled in the art and possessed of the present disclosure, may device various alternate structures or constructions, or devise modifications, which fall within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.